


Fantastic, Brilliant, Amazing, Really Just Remarkably Exquisite Corpse

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Multi, Poetry Remix Flash Challenge, Threesome - F/M/M, Wits on Tap 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*<br/>Poetry remix of "Start Me Up" by Vulgarweed, in which Sherlock plays dead and Molly and John have their way with him.</p><p>I started off very full of myself: I'm going to write a sestina! Or a ghuzzal! That'll impress 'em--impress 'em all!</p><p>So, inevitably, I finished by writing a dirty limerick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic, Brilliant, Amazing, Really Just Remarkably Exquisite Corpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Start Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172674) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



John Watson and Miss Molly Hooper

longed to fuck Sherlock Holmes (in a stupour)

So Sherlock played dead, John got some great head,

and Molly rode Holmes like a trooper!

**Author's Note:**

> I found Vulgarweed's fic hilarious and sexy, my favourite combination of adjectives! My limerick's silly but her fic is a joy, so go read it!
> 
> My title comes from thinking about the story from Sherlock's point of view, and how very, completely focused he would be on being an absolutely perfect corpse, how assured and pleased with himself he would be. "I am an *excellent* corpse! Just look how still my abdomen is! I have willed away my chillbumps and nothing on me itches! I am a GENIUS at playing dead!" That big dumb gayby, how cute is he???
> 
> *
> 
> back on tumblr: fuckyeahfightlock  
> now on twitter: @FicAuthorPoppy


End file.
